Kiss in the dark
by Edward-Inkwell
Summary: Wendy helps Mabel got over her lost love. Warning Pinecest


"It's okay Mabel everyone is nervous their first time" Wendy and Mabel walk down the main street of Gravity Falls. "I don't know Wendy, I just think that it's a bit weird" "hey, I know it may seem weird but trust me, when you are in a love slump, it always gets you back up on your feet. This might just get you over that last guy". Mabel just kept walking in silence something, rare for her Wendy looked at her then rested her arm over Mabel's thin shoulders "it's okay, some long distant relationships just don't work out" "so I didn't do anything wrong?" she looked down at the confused little girl "no, you didn't do anything wrong, and I have feeling that your brother had plans for your ex". Wendy felt sorry for Mabel, the last guy she was with sent her a letter saying that he thought that they should see other people but somehow Dipper found out that he had been seeing someone else behind her back and told her. She was crushed; she had locked herself in her room and hadn't even let Dipper in, the last Wendy saw of him he was heading for the lake, he said he was going fishing but he had taken Stan's brass knuckles with him and only one hook. Wendy had sat by the door trying to coax Mabel out; she had only convinced her to come out by saying that she had a surprise for her and that she would only tell her if she came down town. At first when, Wendy told her what it was, she had tried to go home but eventually she had decided to just try it "but what happens if I know who they are? What if their older than me? Do I have to do anything special?" Mabel's question seemed juvenile to Wendy but she remembered what it had been like for her the first time "if you know who they are just keep it to yourself and hope they don't know who you are, and don't worry they won't be, I'll make sure their near your age and no, you don't have to do anything you don't want too" Mabel nodded and seemed to lighten a bit.

They continued to walk until they got passed the water tower and gotten into the out laying woods after a mile Wendy pointed "okay kid here it is". It, was a tiny shack that only looked big enough for two, there were no widows, two doors on either side, and a few boys and girls hovering around both sides and on the side of the shack was a faded stenciled sign "Kiss and no tell". Mabel gripped Wendy's arm as they passed some guys who smelled like puke and something that reminded Mabel of cotton candy but sweeter "I don't have kiss one of them do I?" Wendy looked back and smiled "No and I think that you're not their type anyway. Don't worry Mab; I'll make sure that you get someone who isn't too freaky or too old" but Wendy was anxious, she had swept her eyes over the few people there but none of them looked like a good starter for Mabel. Just as they were about to get in line and hope for the best, they heard a teenage voice "hey Wendy!" She groaned, from behind her came a black hoody and tight pants held together by a skinny black-haired teenager "Robbie will you just leave me alone" Mabel slowly backed away from the two "look Wendy I know I screwed up but all you have to do is name anything you want me to do and I'll do it just please take me back" an imaginary light bulb flashed "I know what you can do for me, you can go find an age appropriate pal for my friend here to meet" she jerked her head at Mabel then at the shack "and maybe I'll think about it". Robbie looked a Mabel then at the shack than took off in a small cloud of dust, pulling out his phone "Lee get over here I need your help and call Nate" the words faded and all that was left was a trail of settling dust in the air.

After two hours all the other people had left and Mabel and Wendy sat on rocks talking about nothing when Robbie can running back "We got a guy" he gasped for air "sorry, we had to look all over town, no one would come when we told them who…" Wendy reached out and smacked Robbie on the side of the head "I mean no one was… SINGLE and uh… we… had… too… uh, well we got a guy and he is just your age squirt" Robbie then let out a long breath and fell over from exhaustion. While Wendy helped him up Mabel ran over to the shack Wendy was about to call her back but then she was gone. "You sure this guys okay? He won't get too rough?" Robbie coughed "yeah, I know the twerp, he's total harmless, so about you thinking about it?" Robbie eyes want wide. Wendy put one finger too her chin looked up at the sky for a few minutes then back at Robbie "I've thought about it, you can now talk to me and be within three feet of me. That's it." Robbie face was blank then he gave a half-hearted smile "a step in the right direction, I guess" he begin to walk away "oh yeah, what's this guy's name?" Wendy asked while checking her phone "I don't remember his name, it's something stupid, Dripper, or like Skipper, or…" Robbie heard a small squeak and he turned. Wendy's face was white and her eyes stared at the small shack "you didn't tell him who it was did you" her voice was flat and quiet "no, after all we went though we figured it was the only way".

Mabel rushed her hand though the matted hair of her new "Pal". He had started off kind of slow and uneasy but after a few minutes they had felt at easy with each other in a way that she never felt before, almost never before. She felt his hand go up her back and under her sweater, she pulled apart from his kiss and playfully crooned "sorry, you have to buy me dinner first" then she clamped her hand over her mouth. "Don't speak or they might recognize you" Wendy had told her that when they where chatting on the rocks, she hoped that this guy didn't know her and tried to get back to where they were but the boy had frozen "look if you know me can we just pretend you don't?" she asked innocently "I don't think that we should do that Mabel". She froze that voice; she felt her heart fall to the bottom of her stomach "Dipper?" she shakily questioned "Yes?" came the suddenly high-pitched crack of an answer. "Dipper I had no idea I'm sorry" she was grateful for one thing at that moment, that it was too dark for dipper to see how much she was blushing.

Dipper wanted to run for the door but, much to his embarrassment, in the position he was in he was stuck. He was trying to figure a way out when he felt Mabel press him against the opposite wall and push her lips together with his then, pull back "Dipper, I wanted an epic summer romance but every boy left me or turned out to be a monster or crazy, all I want now is to feel like someone wants me and I'm sorry but It just felt so good not just because you did it, but I guess because it was you". Dipper was in shock, he had no plan for this; his mind swirled with conflicting thoughts and emotions. On one side he felt the same way, all he had wanted was Wendy but no matter how hard he tried he always seemed to mess it up somehow and at the end all he wanted was to feel like he was worthy of somebody, and she was right, it had felt good and not just because someone had done it, because she had done it. He felt her nuzzle her face into his thin chest "please don't leave Dip, I know it's wrong but I don't care right now all I care about is that you're here and I'm sorry but just please don't leave me Dip". She started to cry softly, expecting him to say that they couldn't do this because it was wrong and weird and that she was sick for wanting him to stay but then she felt his hand on her chin and his forehead on hers "I'm not going to leave you, we can talk about this later, but for now" he lifted her face up, kissed her soft lips and pulled her closer "let's pretend that we don't know each other".

Half hour later Mabel came out smiling, she looked over at the crumpled mess that used to be Robbie and then at Wendy who immediately seized her arm and dragged her out of the woods and away from any chance of seeing her kisser in the light. A couple of minutes later Dipper walked out and sighed "my first kiss was in the dark, in a creepy old shack in the woods, and was my sister and somehow I'm okay with that, this town is messing with my head and turning me weirder then people already think I am". He reached up to touch his cheek where Mabel had left off but promised to start again when they were alone "and I guess I can thank this town, because it_ made me realize_ how far being weird can get you".


End file.
